Daddy Disfunction
by Love2read813
Summary: Christian Grey never wanted to be a father. When life hands him a different set of cards, he finds himself wishing he could change the past. How far will he go to prove he's the man she wants him to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I look at the tiny, little pink thing. It wiggles around on the floor on it's back. I don't want it here. She didn't listen to me. The little thing starts making sounds. It looks like it's going to cry. A loud wail erupts from the tiny body. I just stare at it. My girlfriend pushes me out of the way and bends down to pick it up.

" Seriously Christian? You couldn't just pick him up?", she growls. She holds it's little head in one hand and it's butt in the other. She takes it out of the living room and into it's bedroom.

I didn't want it. I told her that I didn't want it but she didn't listen. Instead she told my family about it and they forced me to move in with her, to take care of it with her. I'm only nineteen. I'm not ready for it.

 **Ana's POV**

I got pregnant at the beginning of senior year. When I told Christian, he freaked and accused me of cheating on him. I tried talking to him, telling him that I would never do that. I love him. He didn't listen to me. He left and didn't say anything else to me.

I went home and told my parents about the baby and they...Were so disappointed in me. They made me tell Christian's family. They said that the baby deserved all the love it could get. I couldn't argue that point. My baby did nothing wrong and it was Christian's family's right to decide if they wanted any part of being in the baby's life.

They made Christian move into an apartment with me. They forced him to be with me when I had the baby. But they can't force him to love our baby. He wants nothing to do with our son. He left the hospital literally minutes after I had him. I named him by myself, Finley Christian Grey. He may not want him, or love him but one day maybe he will. I always wanted Christian and I's first son to be named after him.

I kiss the side of my wailing son's head. We have a Christmas Eve party at Christian's parents tonight. I quickly feed the baby and change him into his outfits. It's blue with a top and bottom. The top looks like it has little suspenders and a bow tie. I put a little Armani hat on him and little blue mittens. I quickly slip a pacifier into his mouth and lay him in his bassinet. Hopefully Christian is getting ready. I slip into my dress and flats.

" Christian, can you please get Finn's diaper bag?", I call out to the living room. Five minutes passes and he walks in with the blue diaper bag. He looks into the bassinet and then leaves. I sigh and run a hand over my face. Why doesn't he want our son? Why do I feel like I've been a single mother these past three weeks?

I pull Finn out of his bassinet and gently put him in his car seat. I tuck a blue fuzzy blanket around him so he doesn't get cold. I kiss his forehead and then carry the car seat and diaper bag into the living room. Christian stands there with his coat on and keys in hand. He sighs and holds his free hand out. I look at it curiously. I don't have a free hand for him to hold. I have the diaper bag, car seat and my phone in my hands.

" Give me the baby.", he says. I look and see Finn is sleeping. I shake my head.

" He's sleeping, I don't want him to wake up.", I tell him. He rolls his eyes.

" He's not going to fucking wake up. I can get him into the car without waking him.", he growls. I hand him the car seat and glare. We make our way to the car. Christian locks the car seat into the base and then gets in the driver's seat. Christian speeds off to his parents house. He's going eighty on a forty five road.

" Please slow down. The roads are icy and we have the baby in the car.", I say. He rolls his eyes but slows down. We arrive ten minutes later.

" Should I leave the car seat or take it in?", he asks quietly.

" Bring it in. I don't know if your parents have a bassinet and he may want to sleep some more.", I stand next to Christian and see Finn wide awake. We get inside and Christian's mom runs over. She takes the car seat and pulls Finn out. Finn's legs immediately curl up to his chest. He lets out a little whimper and I have to control the urge to get him. Grace, Christian's mom kisses his forehead and then cradles him in her arms. My parents greet us and then coo over Finn.

An hour later, Grace announces she wants pictures. She takes pictures of everyone and then announces it's Christian and I's turn. We take a few awkward photos together. Then she asks Christian to hold Finn for a picture with his father, a generation picture. Christian has never held Finn before. I'm a little nervous as I put the baby in his arms but Christian seems to know exactly what to do. Finn's head rests in the crease in Christian's arm. His hand rests just below Finn's butt. The pacifier falls out of Finn's mouth and Christian quickly catches it before it hits the ground. I see the baby's bottom lip tremble. Christian doesn't notice and then the baby starts crying. Christian thrusts the baby into my arms.

I glare at him and the rest of the family stare with shock. They didn't know about Christian's attitude toward the baby. I gently bounce Finn up and down. I kiss the side of his head as he sobs. His diaper doesn't feel full and I fed him an hour ago. He shouldn't be hungry for about another hour. I hold my hand out to Christian for the pacifier. He hands it to me. I try to give it to him but he keeps spitting it out. I give everyone an apologetic smile.

I take Finn to Christian's old room. I quickly try to nurse him but he doesn't want that. I try burping him and nothing comes out. He just keeps wailing. I try to give him the pacifier again but he still won't take it. A tear slips down my face. I'm alone in all of this. Christian doesn't help with the baby and I'm exhausted. He cries all night and I'm the only one getting up with him.

" Please Finn, please stop crying. Mommy doesn't know what to do.", I whisper. Finn just keeps crying. I walk around the room with him for half an hour until he finally falls asleep. Soon I'll have to wake him again to feed him and I know he'll be cranky. I walk down the stairs slowly, not wanting to wake him. I lay him in his car seat and cover him with his blanket. Christian sits with his brother and is talking. I walk over and take the pacifier from him.

" Thanks for the help.", I growl. He looks at the ground and sighs. I know that after this night, nothing will be the same.

 **~!~**

 **Soo, do you think Christian is a dead beat dad? Review your thoughts?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **There is a picture of Finn on my polyvore! Link is in my bio!**

 **~!~**

 **Ana's POV**

Christmas morning is a light affair. Christian and I exchanged gifts quickly before getting dressed. Today is my parents Christmas party. Christian's parents got Christmas Eve, mine get Christmas Day. While Christian's parents' party was formal, my parents' party is casual. I dress Finn in a little reindeer sleeper and red hat. His pacifier is light green with holly on it that says 'Merry Christmas'. His blanket is blue and red with little trains, helicopters and planes on it. Christian picked it out before he was born. It's one of the only things Christian picked.

" Do you need any help?", Christian walks into my room.

" Can you pack the diaper bag? We're going to be over there awhile, do you think we should bring two?", I ask.

" We can just to be safe. Our son is a shitting machine, we can never have too many diapers.", Christian jokes. He hasn't been this lighthearted about the baby before and I'm shocked.

" Definitely. Make sure to pack him extra clothes too and a couple bottles. Instead of nursing him we can give him a bottle at dinner.", I say. He nods his head and starts packing the two diaper bags. I'm surprised that he's helping, he usually sits back and watches.

After the diaper bag is packed, Christian takes Finn from me. He lays him in the middle of my bed with my pillows around him. He stands behind me with his hands on my hips and his face in my neck. Something is up, Christian hasn't been intimate with me like this since before I found out I was pregnant.

" I'm so sorry.", his voice cracks. I feel something wet on my neck and I can tell he's crying.

" Christian, it's been hard on everyone. I know you weren't ready to be a father.", I whisper. He shakes his head slightly.

" No, I wasn't but that didn't give me an excuse to be not only a shitty boyfriend but a dead beat dad too. Yesterday was the first time I've held our son. You had to name him alone and take care of him alone since he was born because I was an asshole.", he tightens his grip on my waist. I turn around and face him.

" We can't change the past Christian. It is what it is. The only thing we can do is move forward.", I run my hand through his hair.

" I'm sorry, Ana. I love you so much and I've been a dick. Will you ever be able to forgive me?", he looks at me with tears in his eyes. I lean forward and kiss him.

" I've already forgiven you. You talking to me about this, it's all I could ask for. I want us to talk, we need to talk. Unfortunately, talking has to come second to taking care of Finley. He needs a daddy Christian.", I wipe his tears. Christian nods and looks at the baby on the bed.

" I'm going to be the best father I can be. I'm going to make up for being such a shitty father his first few weeks of life.", he promises. I lean in and kiss him again. My hands go into his hair and tug him closer to me. His tongue slides across my lower lip and I open my mouth to let him in. We're brought out of our make out session by a tiny whimper. We look over and see that Finn has pushed his pacifier out of him mouth. Christian goes to him and gently slips it back in before leaning down and kissing the baby's forehead.

Half an hour later we're in the car headed towards my parents house. Everyone is going to be there since it's Finn's first Christmas Day. We pull up to my parents house and park the car. Christian get's Finn's car seat and makes sure he's covered up before taking him out into the cold. We don't knock on the door, we just walk right in. Christian sets the car seat on the floor and then gently pulls Finn out. He kisses the side of the baby's head. Finn's head is in one of Christian's while the other is on his butt. His little legs are curled up towards his head. We head into the living room where the rest of the family is. Christian's younger sister, Mia begs to hold the baby. Christian is hesitant due to his sister only being eight years old.

" Christian! Please let me hold Finny!", she pouts. Christian grimaces at his younger sister's nickname for our son.

" He's sleeping Mia. Let's keep it that way for a little while.", Christian says. Mia pouts but doesn't say anything. One of Finn's hands is curled in a fist, clutching Christian's shirt. Christian gently pats Finn's back.

" So, what did Finn get for Christmas?", my mom asks us.

" Santa brought him some clothes and toys.", I say with a smile. All of the sudden, Finn starts whimpering. Christian bounces him slightly while rubbing his back. He feels Finn's diaper and then stands up. I pass him the diaper bag.

" Christian, just change him here. You brought his changing mat right?", my mom says. Christian nods and I lay the mat on the floor. Finn hates diaper changes. As soon as Christian unbuttons the sleeper, Finn is wailing. I slip my finger into Finn's palm and he calms down slightly but still cries. As Christian changes the diaper, Mia looks at the baby weird.

" Finny has a big wiener. Amanda's little brother's wiener wasn't that big.", she says. All of us burst out laughing. What can I say? Like father like son. Christian puts a new diaper on Finn and then buttons his sleeper back up. The pacifier had fallen out of Finn's mouth and landed on the carpet. Christian sticks it in his mouth and then offers it back to the baby. Mia looks at her older brother with a face filled with disgust.

" That's disgusting!", she yells. Unfortunately she scares Finn and he bursts out crying. I lean down and pick up my son. Christian cleans up and throws the used diaper away. Christian has changed so much since yesterday. It's almost like he's a completely different person. He's not just, Christian Grey, Finley's father. He's Christian Grey, Finn's Daddy. Being a father and a daddy are two completely different things. Any man can be a father but it takes a loving man to be a daddy.

 **~!~**

 **So, Christian is cleaning up his act. Do you think Ana forgave him too quickly? Review your thoughts?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **Finn's outfit is on my polyvore! Link is in my bio!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

I tickle the bottom of eight week old Finley's foot. It's been five weeks since Christmas. Finn's face lights up with a giant gummy smile. It's one of my favorite sights. My son looks adorable. He's wearing little terry cloth sweatpants, light blue striped socks, a knit hat that has little bear ears and a white onsie that says ' I'd flex but I like this shirt'. There's a knock on the door and it makes Finn jump. His bottom lip starts quivering and I'm suddenly angry at whoever is on the other side of the door. I pick Finn up and head towards the door. I open it and there's a girl I've never seen before.

" Can I help you?", I ask her. The girl's eyes widen and look up and down my body. She blushes and flutters her eyelashes.

" Hi! I live across the hall and just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Leila Williams.", She holds out her hand. I just look at it. She slowly retracts it.

" I'm Christian Grey and this is my son, Finley. My girlfriend, Ana has class. I'll be sure to tell her you stopped by.", I start closing the door and she stops it.

" Um, is there anyway you could help me with a couple things at my place? I need a strong guy to do some heavy lifting.", she tries to smile sexily but fails.

" If you couldn't tell, my son needs me. So I guess you'll just have to find someone else to do your heavy lifting.", I close the door. I spread Finn's blanket out on the floor and put him on his stomach. He can hold his head up for a couple seconds at a time. I set a few toys in front of him. He kicks his little legs and reaches for a toy.

Ana returns home fifteen minutes later to find us like this. As soon as he hears his mommy's voice, he starts kicking his feet and whimpering. He's a total momma's boy. She grins and picks him up. She smothers his entire face with kisses and he smiles his gummy smile as he lets out little squeals. Ana is the best mother. She loves Finn unconditionally and it's so clear to see.

" How was he today?", she asks.

" Fantastic. Though he did get upset when our new neighbor pounded on the door.", I say.

" New neighbor?", She frowns.

" Yeah, across the hall. Her name is like Lilo are some shit like that.", I shrug. Ana glares at me.

" His brain is like a sponge right now, if his first word is a swear word, I'll chop your dick off.", she warns. Finn grabs a piece of Ana's hair and tries to eat it. He pulls a little too hard and she winces. She gently untangles his fingers from her hair and then sits down to nurse him. His little hand rests on her breast as she feeds him. He finishes eating and Ana burps him.

" My mom wants to know if we're going to Mia's ballet recital.", I tell Ana. She sighs.

" I don't really want Finn around that many people yet. He's still really small.", she says.

" We can find a sitter.", I suggest. She frowns.

" I don't want him with someone we don't know. Everyone we know are going to the recital."

" How about we take him and if it's too much, we'll just head home.", Ana agrees and then takes Finn to put him down for a nap. I sit on the couch and wait for her. When she comes out of the bedroom, she walks towards me.

Ana straddles my lap and kisses me hard. I moan and put my hands on her waist. Her tongue slips into my mouth and she grinds herself against me. It's been so long since we've had sex. Since before she found out she was pregnant. The doctor cleared her two weeks ago, but we haven't had time. Hopefully soon, my parents or hers could watch him overnight while Ana and I have some much needed mommy and daddy time.

I flip Ana so she's laying on the couch and I'm on top of her. My hand makes it's way inside her shirt and under her bra. She undoes my belt and slides my jeans off. We shouldn't be doing this here. We should go to the bedroom. Mine of course because Finley is sleeping in hers. Her hand wraps around my erection and she slowly pumps it. I moan into her neck. My hips instinctively thrust forward. I sit up and move away from her. She pouts and I grin. I pick her up bridal style and carry her into my bedroom. I gently throw her on the bed and climb on top of her.

I grab the bottom of her shirt and pull it off. She undoes her pants but let's me pull them and her panties down her legs. She keeps her bra on just in case she starts leaking. She's extremely self conscious about that. I love it though. Her body knows when our son needs to be fed. I kiss the top of each of her breasts before kissing down her stomach. She reaches into the bedside table and pulls out a condom. I get rid of my boxers and slide the condom onto my aching dick. I line myself up at her entrance and as soon as I'm about to thrust in, a loud banging on the door interrupts us. Then, wailing from the baby monitor. I stick my face against her neck and she giggles.

" No, no, no! Why?", I groan. She pushes me off of her and pulls on some clothes. I get rid of the condom and pull on some of my clothes. Ana heads to get the baby, so I head to the door. I'm fucking pissed when I open it. It's the new neighbor girl and she looks like a drowned rat.

" The pipe under my sink broke. I tried to fix it but I couldn't. I don't have the maintenance man's number and I was wondering if you had it.", She bites her lip. I think she's trying to be sexy but the only person who bites their lip and is extremely sexy while doing it is my girlfriend. Speaking of which, she walks out of her room with our sobbing son. Ana glares at our visitor.

" Is there a reason you felt the need to pound on our door at six in the afternoon? We have an infant who was trying to sleep and thanks to you, he's awake and cranky.", Ana glares at her.

" I'm Leila Williams, your new neighbor. I was just telling Chris here that the pipe under my sink broke and I don't have maintenance's number.", Lilo says too cheerily.

" First off, my name is Christian, not Chris. Second, that doesn't explain why you picked us to help you.", I say in a flat tone. Lilo looks taken aback. I reach out to Ana for Finn but she shakes her head. I see that he's gripping two fist fulls of her hair.

" I just need the phone number so I can get my apartment fixed. I won't bother you again.", She growls. I quickly write down the number and hand it to her. I close the door and go to Ana. I rub Finn's back as he sobs.

Were we assholes? I don't think so. We were just about to have sex and then we were interrupted and the baby woke up. Now we have to try and get him back to sleep and god knows the mood for sex is gone. By the time we get Finn to sleep, it's gonna be his bedtime and he's gonna be cranky until then. Why? Just why?

 **~!~**

 **So, do you think Ana and Christian overreacted? Review your thoughts?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **This story is only going to have a couple more chapters. I wanted it to be just a quick story. Thanks to everyone supporting my stories!**

 **~!~**

 **Ana's POV**

" Christian, I need to go to the store. Can you stay with Finn?", I ask him. He's laying on the couch with the baby on his chest. Finn is twelve weeks old today.

" Yeah, when do you think you'll be back?", he whispers, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby. I look at my phone, 7 pm.

" Like an hour or two? I just didn't get the groceries. Finn was cranky and there was no way I could take him out.", I explain. I lean down and kiss Christian and Finn.

Once down in the garage I get in the car. The drive to the store is short and soon, I'm there. I grab everything we need and check out.

 **Christian's POV**

I look down at my sleeping son and wonder how I could ever reject him. How could I be a worthless father? It's in the past but it will always be my biggest regret. The way I treated Ana and Finley was inexcusable. Sure, I was scared but so was Ana. Ana had to carry him around inside her for nine months and give birth all while dealing with my asshole attitude.

I put Finn in his crib and lay on Ana and I's bed. She's only been gone for half an hour. I feel my eyelids start to get heavy. It's been a rough couple days, Finn got his first cold and Ana and I were on edge the whole time. We barely got any sleep. My eyes close and I drift off into my dreams.

"CHRISTIAN! CHRISTIAN YOU NEED TO OPEN THE DOOR!", I slowly wake up. I hear Finn crying and my mother pounding on the apartment door. I get the baby and glare at my mother as I open the front door.

" What the hell Mom, you know Finn's bedtime is seven thirty. What are you-", she cuts me off and pushes me out of the way. I see her pack two diaper bags.

" You need to get to the hospital.", she whispers. Tears run down her face.

" What? Why?", I ask alarmed.

" It's Ana. She was in an accident.", my mom cries. No...She only left a little bit ago. I look at the time, 12:27 am. No!

I don't hesitate. I put Finn in the car seat and cover him with a blanket. My mom and I rush to the hospital. I'm stopped at the front desk by an asshole male nurse who won't give me any information.

" Sir, she's still in surgery. The doctor will be out to talk to the family soon. Please take a seat and try to relax.", He says too calmly. I clench my fist and walk back to the seat. My mother is rocking the car seat with her foot. Luckily Finn fell back asleep on the ride to the hospital.

Three hours. Three long agonizing hours. I think of all the mistakes I made. I think of everything I should have done differently. I think of the good times, the amazing times.

 _ **Flashback- Sophomore year**_

She's so pretty. I've had more wet dreams about her than I can count. I want her to be mine but she probably doesn't know I exist. Who am I talking about? Anastasia Steele, the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. I'm going to ask her to homecoming.

" Hey Ana! Um, Hi.", I say awkwardly. She giggles and bites her lip. I go from limp to raging hard.

" Hi Christian.", SHE KNOWS MY NAME!

" So, I was wondering... Do you...Would you...Do you want to go to homecoming? With...With me?", I stutter out. She blushes and looks down at her shoes.

" I would love to Christian but...Dances aren't really my thing. I can't dance.", she shrugs.

" How about a-a date? I just got my license and my parents got me a car for my birthday. We could go to the movies or to dinner?", I hope I don't sound too desperate.

" I'd like that...Um, pick me up Friday at six?", She bites her lip again and I suddenly have the urge to replace her teeth with mine. I want to bite that lip. SHE SAID YES! HOLY FUCK SHE SAID YES!

I agree and tell her that I'd see her then. I resist the urge to do a happy dance all the way to my last class.

 _ **Flashback end**_

That whole ten minutes had seemed like the highlight of my life. I hit the jackpot. I was going on a date with the most beautiful girl. Ana and I became official boyfriend and girlfriend a week later. We lost our virginity to each other two months after that. Things were amazing and then I fucked up. I freaked out and I ruined my relationship for a year.

 _ **Flashback- beginning of senior year**_

Senior year, my year of fun. I can't wait to spend my last year partying and hanging with my friends. Ana and I have plans to go to Udub together. We're going to get an off campus apartment and I'm going to propose. I don't want to get married yet, but I want a ring on her finger.

" Christian, we need to talk.", Ana says. I look at her closer and I'm shocked. She has dark circles under her eyes and she's extremely pale. Is she sick?

" Babe, what's going on? No offense, but you look like shit. Beautiful shit but still shit.", she cracks a tiny smile but it disappears as quick as it came. She looks around the crowded hallway and pulls me outside. So we're skipping today? We sit in her car. She stares at the radio and doesn't say anything. Finally, she breaks the silence but I find myself wishing she hadn't spoken at all.

" I'm pregnant...We didn't use a condom last month, my birthday. I went to the doctor and they said that I'm four weeks.", tears fall down her cheeks.

" You're joking right? Where's the camera? This has to be some kind of prank.", I laugh awkwardly. I look around the car for the camera but there isn't one.

" I'm not joking. I-I really am pregnant. I'm due June second.", she wipes her eyes. Anger flares up inside of me.

" It's not mine. Fuck! You fucking cheated on me didn't you?", I yell. She flinches and looks at me with anger in her eyes.

" I love you Christian. Why would I fuck that up?", she growls. She can't be pregnant and if she is, it isn't mine.

" Well, fucking get rid of it. I don't want it.", I sneer. Her eyes go wide and fill with hate.

" Get out of my fucking car.", she whispers angrily. I get out and slam the door. FUCK!

 _ **Flashback end.**_

I wish I could take it all back. I wish I could get a do over and love my son the minute she told me about him. I wish I could tell her sorry I am. Instead I'm sitting in a cold, sterile hospital waiting for news about the woman I love. Praying that she makes it through this. I still don't even know what happened. No one has told me. I look down at my sleeping son and pray that he is the only part of Ana left.

 **~!~**

 **So, what do you think happened to Ana? Review your thoughts?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **The next chapter may be the last! Not sure yet!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

It's been five hours. Ana has been in surgery for even longer. We're waiting for her doctor to come talk to us. Finley woke up wanting to nurse but...There's no way Ana's going to be able to nurse him for awhile. If...No...When, when she makes it through this she's going to have too many drugs in her system for the pain. She can't breastfeed because the milk will be toxic to our son.

" Family of Anastasia Steele?", a doctor in scrubs call out. We all stand and he makes his way over to us.

" First things first, she made it through the surgery but she will need to be monitored extremely carefully for the next few days. She is currently in recovery and from there we'll move her into the ICU. Now, I assume no one has told you what happened. At approximately eight thirty pm, Anastasia's car was hit by what we assume to be a drunk driver. Unfortunately, the driver left. So it's a hit and run. The police are currently looking for any clues as to who may have done this. Anastasia was wearing her seat belt but the glass cut through it and she was ejected from the car. She was found ten feet away. The car had rolled several times before her ejection. She suffered a cracked skull, her left leg is casted to mid-thigh. Her right wrist is severely sprained, her right shoulder was dislocated and she bruised several ribs. She also has stitches from various cuts from the glass and many bruises. We are going to monitor her very carefully. We have put her in a medically induced coma for now. We will bring her out of it in the next twenty four to forty eight hours. Does anyone have any questions?", the doctor asks. All of us are silent. Only due to the fact that we're still processing everything he's said.

The next couple days we all struggle. I can't be with Ana as much as I'd like. I have to take care of Finn who has noticed his mommy isn't there. He's extremely cranky and if he's not sleeping, he's crying. My parents have offered to help me and watch him but I need to do this. I made Ana take care of Finley by herself for his first few weeks of life. I'll do the same. She's recovering.

They still haven't caught whoever hit Ana. They found silver paint though and part of a headlight. Ana's car was totaled. I hope they get the son of a bitch. They deserve to pay for what they did to Ana. The doctors are pulling her out of the medically induced coma today but they said that they have high hopes that she'll wake up today. The swelling in her brain has gone down and that's a good sign.

Babies aren't allowed in the ICU so my parents are watching Finley while I stay at the hospital and wait for Ana to wake up. I sit by her side and hold her hand. I talk to her and hope she can hear me as I wait for the medicine to wear off. It's nine pm when suddenly, her eyes flutter. She moans and looks at me. I have tears falling down my face and I don't care.

" What happened?", she whispers.

" You were in an accident, a hit and run. You're really banged up.", I say gruffly. I press the call button for the nurses station as Ana looks over her injuries.

" Finley?", Ana asks in alarm when she doesn't see him.

" My parents have him. He's fine, cranky because he hasn't seen his mommy in a couple days.", I kiss the back of her hand. The nurse comes in and checks Ana over. Then the doctor comes in and does the same. Ana doesn't remember the accident at all. I'm relieved. I don't want her to remember how much pain and how scared she must have been.

The next few days pass quickly. Ana is moved to a regular room and I bring Finn over right away. Ana spends the day cuddling our little boy. She's upset when she learns she can't nurse him until she no longer takes pain meds and that's going to be awhile. She broke her leg is four places and her skull is cracked. Add the pain of breathing because of her bruised ribs and she's going to need those meds until he's probably eight months old.

" I'm going to be honest. By the time all is said and done, you will most likely be addicted to your pain killers. What we'll do is slowly over time we'll start weaning you off. We'll give you lower doses with fewer refills. Hopefully all will go smoothly and you won't have to deal with withdraw symptoms.", the doctor tells us.

" So, I most likely will never breastfeed my son again?", a few tears fall from Ana's eyes. She loved being able to feed Finley, it was their special bonding time.

" Unfortunately. You probably will stop producing milk in about a month or two unless you pump often. I advise that you only pump when it's uncomfortable. Your son will be fine with formula and you don't want to put him at any unnecessary risk. Giving him tainted milk could harm him immensely.", the doctor warns.

Ana was depressed for the next hour. She said it was all her fault. She should have just waited until the next day to get groceries. If she had she'd still be able to take care of her baby. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault but she wouldn't listen. Then her mother smacked some sense into her. Her mom said it as the asshole who hit her's fault.

The next day, we got amazing news. They found the car that had hit Ana's. Now they just had to find out who the owner was which would take about a day. Then they'd make the arrest and the person would go to court. Ana as nervous. She wanted to know who did it but she didn't want to see how they'd walked away without any broken bones. I just wanted closure, to be able to know that the fucker who hurt the love of my life was paying for what they'd done.

 **~!~**

 **Soo, is Ana right to be upset about not being able to nurse Finn? Review your thoughts?!**


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey**

 **So this is just a short closing chapter. If you'd like me to do an outtake, review!**

 **~!~**

 **Christian's POV**

Six months. It's been six months since Ana's accident. A lot has changed since then. They caught the person who hit Ana. It was an older woman, an alcoholic. Her name is Elena Lincoln. She was plastered and barely remembered the accident. Elena was sentenced to ten years in prison and she had her license taken away.

I asked Ana to marry me the day she left the hospital. We had a small wedding a month later with only our family and closest friends. We stayed at a local bed and breakfast for a weekend and that served as our honeymoon. Neither of us wanted to leave Finn for too long.

Finley has grown in leaps and bounds. He learned how to roll, sit up and crawl. He's been teething and his hair has gotten thicker. At nine months, he can say 'Ma', 'Da' and his personal favorite 'No'. He likes to hold onto things and pull himself up so that he's standing. Sometimes when we have music on, he'll use the table as leverage and he'll bounce up and down. It's his version of dancing and it's adorable.

Ana went back to school last month when her cast came off. She still has to use crutches but she's improving. She has physical therapy three times a week for two hours. She always comes home exhausted and sweaty.

Ana and I had a pregnancy scare about three months ago. Her meds didn't mix well with her birth control and we thought she was pregnant. We even got a false positive pregnancy test. We freaked out but decided that if we were pregnant, we would love the baby unconditionally. Though since she wasn't, we started using condoms again. We decided to wait until Finley is at least three years old before even thinking about having another baby.

Leila tried to make our lives a living hell. When she realized that there was no way in hell I'd leave Ana for her, she threw a fit. Turns out some of our neighbors complained and she as promptly evicted. That was a happy day for Ana and I. It was extremely funny. Leila had thrown paint all over the walls to piss of the landlord. He was pissed all right. He sued her for the damages. Thirteen thousand dollars worth of damages.

I walk into the living room and see Finley playing with his toy piano. Ana is sitting on the couch watching him with a smile on her gorgeous face. My little man bangs away on the plastic keys and giggles the whole time. I sit next to her and throw my arm around her shoulders. I kiss her cheek and together we watch our son.

We may not have had the best start to our family, but I wouldn't change anything. Everything that happened, has gotten us here. My son is healthy and happy. My wife is more beautiful than ever and my love for her is barely containable. Some day, we'll extend our family again. That will make my list of top ten days. My family is my everything. It took awhile for me to see but my father knocked some sense into me. He talked to me Christmas Eve when Ana had to take care of Finn by herself. He made me see things in a different light and I'll forever be indebted to him.

I stare at my beautiful wife. She's so happy. I look at our son, a vision of perfection. They're everything I need. I'll always regret my attitude when Finn was a newborn and when Ana found out she was pregnant. I've learned from it. I'll always feel guilty, but I don't let it control me. I'll spend the rest of my life devoted to my family. One day, Finn will be all grown up. I'll look back on these days and wish they hadn't gone by so fast. I'll look back and wish I'd been devoted from the beginning. My daddy disfunction is over and I couldn't be happier.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, that's it! Review your thoughts?!**


End file.
